Birthday blues
by reneemon45
Summary: He didnt forget my birthday did he? I mean I dont really care about today, i never have but the fact that he didnt even bother to remember kinda hurts. Its official i hate birthdays, especially mine. After PP (ratings may change)
1. birthday blues

Birthday blues

**Authors note:**

**Hi everyone so look this is my new story; I know what you're thinking what about borderline weird? Well don't worry that will be updated tomorrow just like always I just had an idea for a new story and I couldn't wait until after I finished borderline weird because I have no Idea when I'll finish that but anyway this first chapter isn't too exciting but hey every story needs an intro, anyway enjoy! **

"Happy birthday Samantha dear!" my mom shouted, you think that when its 6:00 in the morning she'd be a little less cheerful but no she just has to be the drowning sunshine to my rainy day. I lay in my bed and closed my eyes, trying to block out my mother and go back to sleep but she just wouldn't have it, at least not today.

"Sammykins! It's your birthday you have to wake up." She unraveled my dark purple curtains and let the sun shine through; she gasped momentarily and then pointed out the window.

"Oh Sam look its perfect weather for your birthday, the birds are singing~" I opened my eyes and looked to where my mother was dreamily sighing.

"It's sunny and bright and the atmosphere couldn't be more heart-warming" I'm pretty sure after she said the words heart-warming atmosphere I started to radiate darkness, I practically feel the dark vibes flowing off of me.

She turned her attention back on me and she flinched when she saw my dark waves and death glare. Nonetheless she still felt the need to quickly throw my blanket, my pure cotton blanket that smelled like lilacs, off of me. She flashed me a cheeky smile, and I cursed under my breath because I _hate _mornings. Especially when it was the morning my suffering began, my birthday.

Well okay maybe it's not that bad, I mean, I actually have a pretty good life, number one I'm rich meaning I don't have to ever worry about money, I have awesome friends that like me for who I am and I have a loving boyfriend that saved the earth. Yeah you heard me; my boyfriend saved the world from an asteroid, and yes he is the legendary Danny phantom…what of it?

The fact that he saved the world and fights ghosts is only a bonus for me because I liked him way before he got his ghost powers, when he was just dopey, clumsy and clueless Danny Fenton. I honestly don't know why there wasn't a line-up of girls just waiting for him to ask them out before; he's just as handsome as Danny phantom when he's in human form.

I actually think he looks cuter when he's just plain old human Danny, with his raven black hair that falls in front of his face perfectly, his cute and clueless smile, and his _eyes,_ when I first met him I swore those eyes were just a figment of my imagination. When they say the eyes are the gateway into the soul, they really mean it, his baby blue eyes always seem to shine with innocence, purity, hope, and recently whenever he looks at me I can almost see a loving look in his eyes.

Man I've got to stop thinking about him or else I'm going to face dire consequences at my next dark poetry reading. While I had been lost in thought my mother had left the room only to return moments later with what I think is a dress, I couldn't be sure because it was under a very large bag.

"Mom I am not wearing a pink dress we've been over this I'm Goth see" I gestured to my black pyjama bottoms with little purple skulls on it and the top to match. She glared at my outfit as if it were Satan's spawn before returning to her look of glee and excitement.

"Sammykins it's not a pink dress its-" I cut her off before she could say more.

"I am not wearing blue or yellow or red or any other bright primary colour you think would look good on me" she opened her mouth to speak, but again I cut her off.

"Do you understand me mother?" she looked like she was ready to argue but the sternness in my voice seemed to make her back off. This just goes to show that I should never be woken up. She clenched her hands into fists for a moment before she turned to me despairingly, her turquoise eyes looking as if they were going to cry and her pink lips pursed in a pout. Even though I am Goth I'm not heartless, therefore whenever someone I care about gives me their best pout I usually cave in to their wants.

I sighed in defeat, and my mom eagerly threw the dress at me which was still in the bag, she than skipped out of my room knowing she had won this battle. I cursed under my breath a few times before finally forcing myself out of bed and onto my feet I looked around my room for a bit. Most of my walls were painted grey and had numerous posters on them; most of the posters were of rock bands I liked while one of them was of Danny as Danny phantom. I shook my head, the first time he saw that he nearly did a fangirl squeal, I mean he looked like he was about to die of sheer joy and amusement but instead of making a huge deal about it he just gave me a kiss and said that he liked my room alot.

There was one wall in my room that didn't have any posters on it but instead it had many pictures of me and my friends. There were a lot of pictures of me Tucker and Danny, and now that Danny has saved the world I found it easier to talk to people so I made a few new friends that eventually became Danny and tuckers friends too.

One of the pictures had all of us tucker was on the far left side of the picture with a wide smile on his face and his arm around one of our new friends. His name is Joey; he has long brown hair that hangs in front of his face and light brown eyes to match, he isn't exactly the strong looking type, he has a very skinny build and much like tucker he is enthused with technology. In that picture he had been wearing a white shirt with a brown jacket and black jeans; he was smiling like he had just told the funniest joke in the world. In the middle of the picture Danny was standing back to back with Ken another one of my new friends that Danny took a liking too.

Ken was very tan and actually had muscles; they weren't like major muscles, just muscly enough that it was visible. Ken had blonde hair that was pretty much a big explosion on his head, very curly almost afro curly but not big enough, and he had electric green eyes that reminded me a lot of Danny's green eyes when he was phantom. Ken is a vegetarian as well and he's got a punkish Goth vibe about him, in this picture he was wearing a loose dark blue shirt with a black leather jacket over top, with black jeans as well and like me he had combat boots on. A lot of people call us the combat boot crusaders which I think is pretty awesome.

He and Danny looked at the camera like they were challenging it to a duel; truth is Danny didn't like Ken at all at first because he said that he was constantly flirting with me. Now at first I thought Danny was just being overly protective/jealous and crazy but it turns out that Ken had liked me a lot, he told me that he liked me but he knew that I liked Danny so he said that he would fight Danny for me. You can all guess how that turned out, Danny had gotten so mad at Ken for saying he liked me that he nearly killed him and he wasn't even in Phantom form.

Although after that battle Danny had sat down with Ken and actually talked to him about everything, afterwards he said that he and Ken could be rival friends. You know how in Pokémon Ash has rivals but they're still friends yeah it's like that. They stayed rival friends for a little bit before Ken told me that he would try and move on because Danny and I are important to him, after that Danny and Ken became extremely close, not like homo close but best friend close. Danny even asked him to become part of team phantom which he happily accepted. Danny also invited Joey into team phantom because he knew how close him and Ken were. So now we have much more people on our team.

Now on the right side of the picture was five girls, one was Danielle. After the disasteroid incident Danny had told his parents about her and they adopted her, now she is the youngest Fenton. Danielle was holding my hand with an excited smile on her face and blue eyes sparkling. I looked like I was holding in laughter with my cheeks holding a faint red glow. To my right Jazz was caught mid laugh with a bright smile on her face and humor in her eyes, I gotta admit I really like Jazz now. To Jazz's right were two girls, those were the last two of our new friends.

The one to Jazz's immediate right was smiling wickedly, her name is Pearl, I had met Pearl right after the disasteroid incident, Paulina had been making fun of her tomboy look so I stepped in and gave her something else to make fun of, me. It was worth it though because after that we both found a common ground, we both hated the shallow witch's guts. Pearl was very pretty she was about the same height as me, she wasn't skinny as a lark but she was skinny enough to not look really chubby at all, she has beautiful long light brown hair that she usually wears in a ponytail with a baseball cap on. She has gentle auburn eyes and she doesn't wear any makeup, in this picture she had her usual hairstyle and was wearing a baggie red hoodie with the words rock and roll in the middle, blue jeans for bottoms and her favourite runners to complete the outfit.

The girl beside Pearl was staring blankly at the camera her hazel eyes were glazed over as if she had no idea what was going on. Her name is Bridget, she has a great build and flowing blonde long hair that goes down to her waist when straight, she is a very fashionable girl who loves all the latest trends. At first she kinda reminded me of Paulina but now I know that even though she likes designer clothes and girly stuff she will never be like _her. _In the picture her hair had little curls at the bottom and she was wearing a white t shirt with red sparkly words that I couldn't seem to make out and designer jeans on with sparkly fake diamonds running down the one side.

I smiled at the picture and put my hand on top of it, that picture would always be special to me because everyone I loved was there…not including my parents. I heard a faint tapping at my sunlight bearing window but I decided to ignore it.

_Tap, tap, tap._

I looked towards the window, I know exactly who it is but does that mean I'm gonna rush to open it, nope. I slowly walked into my bathroom to brush my teeth and get changed.

_Bang, bang, bang_

That's all I could hear when I left the bathroom, someone was still at my window just banging their afterlife away. I smirked at myself in the mirror; I was now in my normal attire with my black t-shirt with the purple oval, and my skirt with green stripes and of course my combat boots. I could feel heat rise up off of my window, the person outside must be mad but will I end the torture? Heck no.

I turned away from the mirror on my door to look at the window and then I ducked under my blankets. Afterwards a very pissed off Danny flew in and looked like he was gonna start yelling at me for not letting him in, when he saw me with a look of fear on my face he instantly looked worried. I screamed like a little girl which made him flinch.

"Sam! What's wrong?" he started to get closer and I screamed louder, so loud he had to cover his ears.

"Danny get out!" I shouted with urgency

"Why is there a ghost?!" he looked all around the room with a panicked expression.

"No! I-I" I forced myself to blush, wanting to make the thing I was about to say seem true

"You-you what?" Danny looked like he was about to have a heart attack which almost made me laugh my ass off, almost.

"I'm naked get out!" I then hid my head under my blanket smiling like a mad man. I didn't hear a word from Danny, and when I snuck a look from under my blanket he looked utterly stunned and completely embarrassed with his ghostly face completely red.

"I-I-what-you-sorry-I" I finally couldn't take it, I started to laugh hysterically and quickly removed the blanket, Danny at first had turned away but when he noticed I was laughing he saw that I was fully clothed which made him get even redder.

"Sam that's not cool!" I didn't bother to respond I was too busy laughing like an insane person on my bed. For a moment he just stood there watching me laugh crazily and after about a minute of watching my gag fest he got an amused smile on his face and started to laugh along with me.

Danny had sat on my carpet and kept randomly giggling which made me laugh more, after about five minutes of laughter I fell off my bed and faceplanted on my carpet in front of Danny. He looked at me for a moment and started to laugh and point at me I would've gotten mad but recently I had caught Danny's clumsiness so I usually laughed whenever I fell. After the new laughter finally subsided Danny pulled me close to him and kissed me which I immediately responded to, whenever Danny and I kissed it was always sweet and gentle and it always gave me a mood boost.

After about twelve seconds Danny pulled away and smiled at me, he had turned back to Danny Fenton in the process. It was weird after our first real kiss at the South Pole he hadn't changed back into human form but now sometimes he would change back and sometimes he wouldn't, well one must not question a miracle I guess. I returned his smile and then looked towards my bed where my dress that my mother had got me was, I still haven't looked at it, hey that reminds me Danny hasn't said happy birthday yet, that's peculiar.

Danny got up from the carpet and went over to where my dress was; he picked up the dress and held it out to me.

"I'm guessing this is from your mom" he smirked knowingly

"No it's from my pet polar bear Zou Zou" he rolled his eyes at me and threw the dress at me, I just caught it.

"Have you even looked at it yet?" I shook my head and he sighed

"It's probably pink"

"It would probably make your mom happy if you wore it" now it was my turn to roll my eyes, I don't know how my parents think that he's a bad influence, if anything he'll be the reason that I go ungoth.

"I'll think about it" he rose an eyebrow at me probably in doubt but he dropped the subject anyway.

"C'mon we've got school soon" he said while turning back into phantom, he offered his hand to me and usually I would accept it but not today.

"Let's walk to school instead" he looked at me in slight shock before turning back into just plain old Danny and he put his hand on my forehead.

"Are you sick?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Hold it since when does Sam Manson want to 'walk' to school" he put air quotes on walk and pointed at me "Who are you and what have you done with Sam?" I rolled my eyes; yes I am lazy in the morning but really Danny really?

"Like I said before I'm her pet polar bear Zou Zou now let's go." before he could counter I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of my room down the stairs and out the door.

**Authors note:**

**Well what did you guys think and yeah I know OC's are in this but hey I love my OC's and if you don't then too bad. Also I wasn't sure if I should make humor a genre in this so I didn't but it will have some humor always or at least whats funny in my mind. Anyway I will be updating this story weekly every Sunday.**

**R&R please**

**And thanks for reading :D**


	2. The memories

The memories

**Authors note:**

**Here we are chapter 2, wow it's weird to say that because my other story has more chapters anyway unlike borderline weird I know exactly what I want to do with this story which makes writing take a lot less time and thanks for the reviews you loverly people! Enjoy**

I walked quickly down the sidewalk of Amity Park, not wanting anyone to notice me and Danny because when people notice us, together we immediately get questioned and when I say questioned I mean interrogated about every single thing. One time they... you know what you don't wanna know, as I raced down the sidewalk dragging Danny behind me I waited in my mind for the inevitable.

"Sammy slow down!" Danny said in a whiny voice, there it is. I looked back at him for a moment, he was breathing deeply and he looked fairly worn out, you think the ghost hunting would build up his stamina but you would be wrong. He saw me look at him and in an instant he put on his best puppy dog pout before I could look away.

_Damn it_, Danny knew that I could never resist _the pout_ and I curse him for actually realizing that. It's not like I'm the only one who fell for those blue eyes, he easily gets the teachers to get him out of detention with those puppies. I turned away from him, groaned and began walking at a normal pace. I could feel him smile victoriously before he walked beside me finally in pace with my footing, I could see him look at me from the corner of my eye, I felt very flustered now because I could feel many people's eyes locked on me. Danny noticed my flustered expression, smiled and kissed me on the cheek, which only made my face get redder.

A lot of people don't think I'm good enough for Danny, I don't know why but some people just don't, and the first few months I actually believed them. I always thought that Danny deserved someone much better than me; it got so bad that I had tried to break up with him. Although Danny wouldn't have it and he told me that if I broke up with him his world would shatter, I thought he was being overdramatic at the time and tried to break up with him again and this time he got very mad because he hadn't done anything wrong.

_Flashback starts _

_Danny and I are in the park just talking about well I forget actually. I wish we could just talk like this forever but I know we can't because I'm going to have to wreck it, I just have to keep telling myself that I'm not good enough for him so that I actually do it this time. I breathed deeply damn it Manson don't you cry._

"_That was a crazy day huh?" Danny smiled at me, oh god this is going to be awful. I choked out a little laugh._

"_Heh yeah that was um Danny there's something I have to tell you" he tilted his head to the side to show he was listening_

_You're not good enough, he'll be better off with someone else. I closed my eyes and took another shaky breath._

"_Danny I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you" I could feel the tears threatening my still closed eyes._

"_What?" Danny said softly, I opened my eyes but I didn't dare look at him so instead I looked at my combat boots with newfound interest._

"_Again? Why? What did I do? Why do you keep doing this?!" the anger and disparity in his voice made me flinch. I never meant to hurt him but I just keep doing it, now I know that I'm no good, why am I so cruel? I couldn't hold back anymore as the hot tears escaped me. I felt Danny's hand lift my chin up so I was looking at him and it looked like he was about to tell me off but then I felt a tear roll down my cheek and instantly his expression softened and curiosity filled his confused eyes._

"_Sammy if you don't want to break up with me then why are you?" man how does he do that? I swear he must be able to read my mind._

"_B-because I'm not-not" his face paled waiting for the answer he was dreading._

"_You're not in love with me is that why because if it is than that's okay it takes time to-" I cut him off my voice still shaky _

"_I'm not good enough for you" Danny's expression turned emotionless, which I took as a bad sign but only moments later a chuckle escaped his lips which turned into a hysterical laugh fest. I put my hands on my hips not knowing what he thought was so funny, my face was burning, how could he laugh like that when I just broke up with him?_

"_Are you done" he had his hand on a tree trying to hold himself up and turned to me blank expression returned but his eyes were still fairly amused._

"_hmm No" he laughed again for a minute_

"_Okay I'm good," I was too flustered to say anything_

"_Sam have you been listening to those girls in school again? Geez Sam your more insecure then you let on huh?" I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off._

"_Sam why would you not be good enough for me, you're awesome! If anything I'm not good enough for you" okay now I'm confused_

"_Sammy I love you and you are good enough for me. Hell my standards are pretty low I mean I did go out with Paulina well kitty but you know what I mean. Sometimes I think I'm not good enough for you but then I look in the mirror and say that I'm damn sexy so I'm good enough for anyone"_

_He chuckled at his last comment and I was still unsure about it, but wait did he just say…_

"_Danny did you just say you loved me?" he stopped laughing and looked very nervous obviously he had hoped I hadn't heard that part. He slowly nodded and looked down at his shoes avoiding my eyes._

_My heart jumped and I smiled, he loves me, Danny loves me! Ha take that Paulina! I quickly ran over to him and kissed him deeply, at first he seemed shocked before it finally registered in his mind what was happening, and responded back to me._

_Flashback ended_

After that had happened I stopped caring about what other people said and I vowed I would never break up with Danny for something as stupid as that ever again. It just goes to show peer pressure can bring the strongest person to their knees, Danny and I reached Casper high and Danny had told me that he forgot something at home and would be back later. I walked into Casper high the halls were filled with students all in a hurry to get to class; I walked past all of the teenagers and headed for my locker where Tucker, Ken and Pearl were all waiting for me. Tucker spotted me first and ran over to me, enveloping me in a bear hug.

"Happy Birthday Sam!" I smiled and hugged my best friend back before he pulled away and his arms were replaced with Kens which were around my shoulder giving me a tight squeeze on my arm.

"Hey birthday girl" he said casually

"Hey guys, thanks for remembering" I turned to Pearl who was now staring at me with an odd gleam in her eyes, _this wasn't going to be good_.

Pearl ran into me, tackling me to the ground in a big hug, I had squealed a little when I hit the ground.

"Happy birthday girl!" she smiled while pulling herself slightly off of me so she could see my expression which had turned from happy to a death glare.

"Woah girl on girl action" Joey had now made his appearance with Bridget following. Pearl got off of me finally and Ken helped me up, I pretended to dust myself off while holding my death glare on Pearl. After a few moments she flinched and I released my glare, satisfied. Joey and Bridget each put one arm around my shoulders like Ken had done and they smiled at me.

"Happy birthday!" they said in unison and I smiled putting my arms around each of them and hugging them back.

"Thanks guys" they all gave me mischievous smiles

"So what did Danny get you?" Ken asked, I frowned I completely forgot that he hasn't said anything to me about my birthday.

"Nothing, actually I don't think he knows that today's my birthday" they all went wide eyed.

"Wait Danny forgot your birthday but he always remembers that" Tucker stated, it was true Danny made a point of remembering my birthday every year he said that it was the perfect excuse to hug me, but I guess now he doesn't really need that.

"Well whatever I'm sure he'll remember eventually" Pearl and Joey shared a worried glance for reasons unknown to me.

"Yeah eventually…" Bridget said softly, she smiled at me empathetically, _okay weird_.

"Well I better get to class"

"I'll come with you" Ken had the same class as me, we started to walk away from our group, I could feel them boring holes into my back, I quickly turned to look at them and they all smiled and waved a goodbye to me and some of them ran down the halls while Joey and Tucker tripped over their shoelaces and cursed loudly. I smiled at the scene; Ken grabbed my arm and pulled me to class.

**Authors note:**

**Snap do those OC's know something probably but maybe there just being sketchy because life. Anyway I had to include the whole Sam wanting to break up with Danny because of her insecurities because I think Sam could actually secretly be a bit insecure when it comes to her and Danny, she felt the peer pressure, man I hate peer pressure its ridiculous anyway…**

**R&R OR ELSE **

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Songs and somethings up

Songs and something's up

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys chapter threes up and I'm sorry for the late update but I had to do something yesterday and I didn't have enough time to finish it. Can I just say one thing I don't like this chapter from what I wrote so far it sucks in comparison, I just really don't like this chapter its more of a filler chap anyway Enjoy! If you can…**

**Disclaimer: I'm poor I own nothing **

When me and Ken arrived at our first class; chemistry I realized that Danny still wasn't back. I shrugged a ghost probably showed up and tried to kick his ass, oh well I guess I'll focus on today's lesson. The teacher talked about particle theories and how to balance particles, I had lost interest in the first few minutes and so did Ken who sat beside me, he was flicking one of those paper footballs at me. I think he was trying to get my attention, when the teacher wasn't looking he threw another paper football but this time it did hit my head and fell onto my desk. I turned to glare at him and he instantly started whistling innocently.

I shook my head and opened the paper football; turns out he was trying to pass me a note the whole time. The note read:

**Sam aren't you a little concerned that Danny doesn't even remember your birthday?**

**P.S I got you a present ;p**

I smiled and wrote down a hasty response before throwing it back to him, he read the note than gave me an evil little smirk and tossed it back. I reread what I said and his response.

**No I'm not concerned remember Danny's clueless so he'll probably think its next week**

**P.S Whaddya get me?**

Kens response:

**Okay but don't come crying to me when you're hatin on Danny **

**P.S not telling but it's something you'll love 3**

I laughed slightly and smiled at him before putting the note in my backpack. Usually me, Danny and Ken pass notes during this class, Ken flirts with me in notes just to spite Danny, and Danny flirts with Ken because and I quote it's fun to mess with his mind, while I just make sarcastic remarks. I was actually surprised that Danny didn't hit Ken for hitting on me but he said that Ken doesn't mean it so it's okay; Ken has moved on from me, he actually likes Bridget now. I ship it; me and Danny call them lovebirds and it feels good, our pairing name for them is diamonds and dunce, also we call them ben and Danny always play Ben the song by Michael Jackson whenever Ken flirts with her. It's very amusing.

The bell rang and I went to my next class; English with Mr. Lancer. Since Danny wasn't there it was pretty boring and nothing really happened in that class, the bell finally made its appearance for lunch and I felt myself getting worried Danny had been gone for half the day, it never took him this long to defeat a ghost. I shivered as multiple outcomes went through my head on what might be happening; I shook my head as I walked to the cafeteria. _He's fine I'm just being paranoid_ I slipped into the cafeteria and my group of friends were already at our table laughing and saying pointless things, I smiled this is how it's supposed to be.

I sat in the empty seat beside Ken and he immediately turned his attention on me, smiling like a madman, I flinched, Ken is never _this_ happy.

"Hey Sammy do you want your gift?" he looked excited and I mimicked his expression.

"Yeah!" Tucker laughed at me and got up out of his chair; he walked over to me and held out a little box wrapped with black wrapping paper and a purple bow. I smiled at Tucker, I kinda felt a bit childish, it was just a gift but hey I love presents because it means that someone's been thinking of me.

"Well are you going to open it?" Tucker said

"Right now?" they all nodded

"It's a gift from all of us we hope you like it" Pearl beamed at me; the fact that it was from everyone made me slightly nervous. I slowly took off the bow and unwrapped the wrapping paper to find the box underneath; it was a cute little striped box with a lid on it. I gently removed the lid and looked inside to find.

"Tickets to the phantom of the opera! Oh my gosh thanks guys this is fantastic!" they all smiled at me, satisfied with my reaction.

"We got 7 tickets so you can invite whoever you want" Bridget said while pointing to herself, she loved the phantom of the opera as much as I did.

"Please don't make me go" I heard someone from behind me say, I looked behind me to find Danny practically glowing from excitement. Did he hear that it was my birthday finally? I stood up and hugged Danny.

"Where have you been all day?" he smiled and then it seemed like he forgot something because he suddenly looked very nervous.

"Uh I was uh just you know ghosts and stuff" he kicked his foot nervously. _What is he hiding?_

"Guys I gotta go, and Ken don't flirt with Sam while I'm gone" Ken held his hands up in defense and they all winked at him, before he kissed me on the cheek and ran off.

"That was weird" I said, everyone nodded with wicked smiles.

"Sam lets go" Ken got up and started pulling me away from the café, he pulled me to my locker I got my things and then he pulled me into music.

"The bell hasn't gone yet!" I snatched my arm away from him and as I was doing it the bell went off, Ken smiled sheepishly at me and took his seat. This was going to be a long class.

I was right it was a long class, the teacher made everyone sing and she picked the song we sang, but on the bright side Ken had to sing single ladies by Beyoncé, that was hilarious. It was now my turn to sing and for me she picked a song I knew, it was called You can let go now daddy by: crystal shawanda. I took several deep breaths before the light music came on, I was nervous I never sang in front of people before. I slowly swayed to the music, I took the mic.

_Wind blowing on my face_

_Sidewalk flying beneath my bike_

_A five year olds first taste of what freedoms really like_

_He was running right beside me his hand holdin on the seat_

_I took a deep breath and hollered as I headed for the street _

I started to feel less nervous on the chorus as I sang softly.

_You can let go now daddy, you can let go_

_Oh I think I'm ready to do this on my own_

_It's still a little bit scary but I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now daddy you can let go_

An image of my father appeared in my head, he was so loving and he honestly cared about me I haven't even seen him today. Stupid work.

_I was standing at the alter_

_Between the two loves of my life_

_To one I'd been a daughter _

_To one I soon would be a wife_

_Then the preacher asked "who gives this woman?"_

_And his eyes filled up with tears_

_He kept holdin tightly to my arm til I whispered in his ear_

That reminded me of Danny and my dad when my father found out we were dating, that was a funny sight, Danny looked like he was gonna throw up and my father looked like he was going to shoot him. Until I told him it was okay and that Danny would never hurt me, my voice grew stronger with the song

_You can let go now daddy, you can let go_

_Oh I think I'm ready to do this on my own_

_It still feels a little bit scary but I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now daddy you can let go_

As the next verse came I thought about my grandfather he had always been there for me, and grandma, he would tell me stories of the war and he would tell me how strong I was. One day he got very sick but he wanted to tough it out for us, my grandmother and I couldn't stand seeing him like that so we told him that he didn't have to hold on for us anymore we would be fine. He died shortly after.

_It was killing me to see the strongest man I ever knew_

_Wasting away to nothing in that hospital room_

_You know he's only hanging on for you that's what the night nurse said_

_My voice and heart were breaking as I crawled up in his bed_

_And said_

Hot tears were gathering behind my eyes but I forced them away putting all that emotion into the next line.

_You can let go now daddy_

_You can let go_

_Your little girl is ready to do this on my own_

_It's gonna be a little bit scary_

_But I want you to know _

_I'll be okay now daddy, you can let go_

_You can let go…_

The music died down and everyone stared at me in awe, I glared at them, even if I was a Goth did they seriously need to be that surprised that I was good? Suddenly I heard a slow clap in the back of the room, Danny was leaning against the doorway a soft smile was placed on his face, as he continued to clap more people joined in, including Ken. I hate attention so I just looked down at my feet and blushed. The teacher pulled me past Danny, and before you ask yes he's in this class too. She pulled me into the hall and practically shrieked like she had just seen a celebrity.

"Samantha you were fantastic!" I avoided eye contact

"Thanks can I go back into class now?" she frowned obviously she wanted to say more but she knew that it was pointless and allowed me back in.

I took a seat beside Danny and elbowed him which earned me a look of mock hurt.

"Danny do you want me to make you full ghost?" I whispered to him, he shrugged

"What? You were good I just wanted to cheer you on" I shook my head at him and avoided the stares of my classmates. After 30 minutes of endless singing, the bell finally rang. Oh and Danny sang The Phantom of the Opera, it was a duet so I sang it with him it was actually pretty awesome and ironic.

I was now at my locker and I was getting slightly worried that Danny actually forgot my birthday. It's not like I care but it still kinda hurts just because it's him. I hit my head on my locker and cursed under my breath, _that hurt._ Danny was talking with Ken just a little bit away from my locker and when his eyes met mine he darted them away. If I didn't know better I would think he was avoiding me, but that was impossible right? Danny went right past my locker without even giving me a passing glance and he slipped through the school doors. _What the heck is going on? _

**Authors note: **

***shakes head* nope I still don't like this chapter and I'll actually agree with any haters reviews because I don't like it, my next chapter is going to be ten times better than this crap, but hey that's just my opinion anyway**

**R&R Please!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

**Authors note: **

**Guys its over! *sobs* *throws tantrum* I'm sorry for the late update again but I was playing skyrim and was all okay I'll play for 2 hours and then I'll write the last chapter… *7 hours later* crap. So yeah look at it, it's done and I just feel like crying *sniff* hush no tears just dreams, guys promise me no tears okay. Anyway thanks for the reviews guys! And Enjoy for the last time T.T**

**Disclaimer: I own Danny phantom…okay no I don't **

_He forgot, utterly and completely forgot._

I was lying in my bed, school had ended about four hours ago and Danny had avoided me for the rest of the day. He kept talking to every one of our friends but me and whenever I tried to talk to him he would come up with a lame excuse and make a hasty exit. Why was he avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? I smothered my face in my pillow not knowing what else to do. _I can't believe it, he's being so mean ignoring me on my date of birth,_ I laughed at my childish thought and slowly removed my face from my pillow. I got off my bed and walked over to my dresser which had a picture of two boys embracing me, one was Tucker the other was Danny. I pointed a finger at Danny and smirked.

"Meanie" I whispered, I know that I'm being childish about this but it's the only thing that's keeping me upbeat.

_Tap, tap, tap _

I could hear a faint tapping on my window, _maybe its Danny._ I shook my head; if Danny was avoiding me there was no way that he would be tapping at my window. I kept myself facing away from the window and the tapping continued until the tapping slowly disappeared. I felt myself frown; I guess I was wishing that it really was Danny. My room suddenly dropped in temperature and I began to perk up slightly but I still refused to look at the window so I turned my attention to my door. The cold air got closer to me, making me shiver, suddenly I felt myself being lifted and I could now see Danny in his hazmat suit with white hair and green eyes, he was carrying me bridal style. I looked into his eyes and I saw determination and wait is that fear?

We flew through the night air in silence; you try and think of something to say in this situation. We flew past all the city lights at a normal pace and eventually we were outside of the town completely. I looked down at the rural area, seeing some farms and many farm animals; I was starting to feel nervous Danny never took me so far out of town unless he wanted absolute privacy. About ten minutes passed and Danny was maneuvering us through the trees, although the scenery was breathtaking I couldn't help but wonder what he was planning. Danny zipped past the trees and in front of us I saw a cave it was dark and very eerie from the outside, he came to a stop in front of the cave and set me down gently on the ground.

I shivered slightly, the night air suddenly becoming known. Danny transformed back into Danny Fenton and watched me for a moment, he silently slipped off his coat and wrapped me in it, it was very warm to my surprise and it had that musky smell that I loved, I smiled warmly at him and he gave me a small smile back.

"So Danny if you don't mind me asking what exactly are we doing here?" he shrugged, his little smile spreading,

"Close your eyes" he said softly, I blinked a few times.

"If you're gonna try and take advantage of me, give me 5 minutes to run." He frowned slightly and huffed out air in frustration.

"Just close your eyes" I smirked but nonetheless I did what he said, I felt him hold my hand and he started to lead me ahead, he suddenly stopped I was fairly sure that we hadn't gone more than two steps. I opened my eyes slightly to find Danny staring at me as if thinking of something and before I knew it I felt his lips crash against mine, it was so shocking I almost fell over but I did my best to keep balance. I could feel him smile wickedly into the kiss; he did exactly what I knew he would do not that I was complaining I kissed him back eagerly for about 15 seconds. _Wow new record, _before we broke for air.

I heard a somewhat giddy laugh come from him as he continued forward, my eyes were still closed, and no matter how much I wanted to make a witty remark about him taking advantage of me now was not the time. We continued to walk silently through the cave; I could hear our footsteps echo throughout the cave and the occasional drop of water crash to the floor. I felt Danny's hand leave mine and I instantly started flailing my arms in an attempt to see without looking, it didn't work out well.

"Calm down slick" I heard what I assumed was Danny's condescending voice.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I heard him snicker and felt his hand return to mine. That's when I heard something other than the cave it was a gentle melodic tune, it almost sounded like a music box. Not able to take the suspense anymore I opened my eyes and immediately gasped, removing my hand from Danny's.

The cave was outstanding with a whole in the ceiling of it making a nice skylight. Inside the cave it glimmers a bluish purple colour; the rocks looked like sea glass. But that's not what took my breath away, standing in front of me was a stone that resembled a podium, it reached my stomach in height, and on top was a sculpture made out of ice it was a small piano and a tiny me was playing it. The thing that was extremely astonishing is that it was playing the soft tune that was being bounced off all of the caves walls right now. I turned to see Danny was blushing with his head to the floor and he was kicking his feet slightly.

"Danny you made this?" he looked up at me, avoiding my eyes and nodded

"Well I saw how much you missed your old one and—" he started to scratch his neck nervously "I-I just started working on this ever since and… happy birthday Sam" I was dumfounded.

Let me explain something when my grandfather died he gave me a music box it was a piano much like the one Danny made and it played the same tune. It broke during one of Danny's ghost fights last year and I had been devastated, Danny had apologized at least twenty times and no matter how much I told him it wasn't his fault he always felt guilty about it. _I can't believe he worked on this for so long, _wait he started working on this before we were dating.

"Danny this is so beautiful I love it and…" my voice trailed off, _I really want to say it, why can't I say it?_ I've never told Danny that I you know loved him back yet, is it because I'm insecure no at least not anymore, is it because I'm stubborn, possibly, or is it because I'm afraid? Yeah big thumbs up there, _C'mon Manson just say it what are you chicken?_

"I am not!" I shouted at myself, woops. Danny looked at me like I was going insane, although who could blame him.

"Sammy are you okay?" I looked him dead in the eyes which almost made him flinch.

"Yeah it's just-your so-"

"Handsome, brave, sexy" I smacked his shoulder as he started to laugh.

"I love you, you idiot" that snapped him out of it, his eyes turned to dinner plates in size.

"Come again"

"Nothing" a look of determination crossed his features and he took my chin in his hand lifting my head so that he could look me in the eyes.

"What did you say?" I started to squirm and I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks

"I said I love you, you idiot" he blinked a few times and released my head from his hand, sending my gaze straight back to the floor.

I had no idea what he was doing now because I felt him walk away from me, I took a quick glance away from the floor to find him pacing around the cave, the lull of the music slowly fading away. I could recognize the song now it was My Heart Will Go On by: Celine Dion just thought I should mention that. Danny stopped pacing and turned to me his face flushed and his blue eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Our eyes locked, I couldn't tell how long we stood there it was like one of those moments when you're looking at someone for the first time, taking everything in, the whole moment.

The music stopped playing which brought us both back to reality, we blushed and he mumbled something about the song being over. Even though we've been dating for a while, we still aren't used to moments like that, the intense moments that make you think about something more than what you are. I watched him go over to the podium and take the small music box from it, he slowly walked over to me, and I could see he was still in a daze from our moment. He smiled and handed me the small piano like music box, it was surprisingly warm to the touch even though it was ice.

"C'mon let's get you home" I smiled as he lifted me into the cool night air yet again. After about thirty minutes of flying I heard Danny's phone ring. He looked down at me obviously he heard it too.

"Can you get that for me?" I sighed and reached into his right pocket where he always had his phone, pulled it out, and held the phone up to his ear my other hand was holding the music box. He winked at me as I pressed the talk button.

"Hey"

"WHERE ARE YOU!" I heard a voice yell, kinda sounds like Ken.

"I'm coming… yes I have her… yes…yes…okay dude chill will be there in five minutes…okay bye" I clicked the phone off and gave him a questioning look.

"What? It's just um your dad he's wondering where you are." I mouthed the words bull shit to him and he looked hurt that I didn't believe him so I just rolled my eyes and dropped it. We got back to my house in a matter of minutes; Danny instantly flew me into my room and threw me on my bed, after which he started to search all over my room for something.

"True gentleman" I mumbled while putting my new music box safely on my dresser. I turned to see Danny holding a big bag that covered the dress my mother got me; he was smiling like a maniac.

"Sammy hold still" I gave out a small yelp as he forced me into the dress, putting it over my normal clothes and I chucked multiple objects at him until he finally said he would let me put it on properly, he transformed to his human form and raced out of my room. I pulled the dress off of me and took off my normal attire so I could put the dress on properly. After I had gotten the dress on I gawked at myself in the mirror, I was wearing a purple dress that went down to my knees and it had black flames that came out from the bottom and reached my thighs, it complimented my figure perfectly matching all of my slender curves. It had two little straps that held the dress up and something else came with the dress, it was a black leather (fake of course) half jacket and it had purple flames on the bottom much like the dress did. I had to admit it I looked good, before heading downstairs I took my small ponytail out of my hair and put a purple headband in my hair. Oh yeah I'm hot.

I came out of my room and slid down the railing of my stairs, walking is so last year. I landed in the living room where everything was quiet and dark I raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"It's quiet, too quiet" I heard a silent laughter come from different sides of the room and then the lights turned on, all of my friends tackled me to the ground in a vicious group hug. I started to laugh as they all were sprawled around me, the only ones who weren't in this hug were my folks and grandma, Danny, and Ken, Ken doesn't do group hugs.

"Sammykins you're wearing the dress I bought you do you like it?" my mother said looking rather accomplished.

"You didn't fail I'll give you that" I smiled at her as she gave me a hug, I looked behind her and saw my father talking to Danny, they both looked like they were having a fairly interesting conversation. I decided not to ruin this moment yet so I walked over to my grandma she was talking with Ken and by kens reaction he was getting slightly scared.

"Grandma" I gave the old bag a hug and she kissed my cheek

"Happy birthday boobalah" I smiled at her before turning my attention to Ken who was shyly smiling.

"Happy birthday yet again Sam" I made a gesture for him to give me a hug and he did. I saw Danny creep up from behind Ken and blow into his ear.

"Don't overdo it Ken" Ken turned to Danny and gave him a Christian side hug in a sign of peace, Danny smiled satisfied with his reaction. My father came up to Danny who was now just spewing random nonsense to Ken and he ruffled his hair which took us both by surprise, Danny cocked his head to the side and smiled at me.

"Daddy!" I barely got to see my father because of his business so I was fairly happy to see him, I enveloped him in a bear hug and he kissed my forehead.

"Hi sweetie happy birthday" we talked for a little bit before he slipped away to talk to my mom. Danny took my hand and led me into the backyard where he sat down on the grass and just stared up at the sky. I sat beside him and put my head on his shoulder, inside the party raged on but I felt perfectly content right now just being here with him was enough for me. Danny moved his shoulder away from me; I looked at him about to protest until our eyes locked yet again. Danny took my hand and squeezed it gently; I could tell he was starting to get nervous, I felt my heart race to the sound of the music from the party.

"One day…" a look of determination crossed his eyes "I'm going to ask you to marry me, and when I do you better say yes" I felt my emotions starting to spiral out of me as I pressed my lips to his, I threw caution to the wind and kissed him passionately, even though we are only in highschool and life is uncertain, somehow I felt in that moment that I would never love someone the way I loved Danny, we had to break apart for air, Danny seemed speechless. Being me I can't just say I'm going to say yes, no that would be too easy.

"I don't know I'll have to wait and see if I get any better offers." I stood and Danny frowned

"You don't mean that right? Right?!" I ran back into the party with Danny just a few feet behind, not the birthday I imagined but it was the best one yet.

**The End.**

**Authors note:**

**Look at its fluff, god I love this story now, even the one chapter I said I didn't like. Parting is such sweet sorrow! Well I guess that's it except for the fact I might be doing a prequel or well just a new story for Danny's birthday because birthdays also happy thanksgiving to everyone even though for some it's not thanksgiving but you know what Canada. Anyway thanks to everyone who faved, followed and reviewed for this story you lovely, lovely people and if you want something else that I'm writing to read you could read borderline weird just saying.**

**R&R it's the last chapter you have too**

**Thanks for reading :') **


End file.
